craftcal_magic_minecraft_wiki_bfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Markt der wundervollen Wunder (Market of wonderful wonder)
thumb|250px|Market of wonderful wonder Der Markt der wundervollen Wunder (Market of wonderful wonder) ist ein Marktplatz im inneren der Winkelgasse (Diagon Alley). Erbaut wurde der Markt 1712. Im laufe der Jahre hat er sich wenig verändert. Doch während der Herrschaft von Lord Voldemord wurde der Marktplatz weites gehend zerstört. Nach der Herrschaft von Lord Voldemord wurde dieser wieder aufgebaut Ortsbeschreibung Der Markt der wundervollen Wunder liegt ziemlich mittig in der Winkelgasse. Der Marktplatz trägt die Hausnummern 16 bis 32. Die Verwaltungsgebäude sowie das Lagerhaus tragen die Hausnummern 16 bis 19. In direkter Nähe befindet sich auch der Brunnen der Ehrenwerten (Fountain of the honorable). Der Markt der wundervollen Wunder hat vier Eingänge und Ausgänge, zwei in Richtung der Geschäftszeilen und zwei in das kleine Zauberer Wohngebiet, welches direkt an der Winkelgasse anliegt. Geschichte 1702-1800 Der Markt der wundervollen Wunder wurde 1712 vom Zauberer Paul D. McWaters aufgebaut. Der Markt der Wundervollen Wunder war ursprünglich zum Verkauf von allerlei gedacht. So wurden zu Anfang dort Zauberstäbe, Zutaten für Zaubertränke, Besen und alles weitere Verkauft was der Zauberer brauchte. Neben dem was der Zauberer alltäglich braucht, wurden dort auch neue Zauberartikel verkauft. Da der Stand auf dem Markt um längen billiger war als ein Geschäft in den umliegenden Häusern zu eröffnen, war es neuen Herstellern und Verkäufern möglich dort einen Stand zu eröffnen und ihr Geld zu verdienen. 1800-1900 Der Ursprüngliche Erbauer des Marktes Paul D. McWater ist im Jahr 1810 verstorben und übergab das Geschäft an seinen Sohn Adam McWaters. Da es zu dieser Zeit auf dem Markt möglich war immer schneller Geld zu machen, verließen mehr und mehr Verkäufer den Marktplatz, um ihr Geschäft in den umliegenden Häusern zu vergrößern und neu zu eröffnen. Mit der Zeit war der Marktplatz schon fast ausgestorben. Dadurch das weniger Verkäufer einen Stand hatten, blieben auch die Standmieten aus. Lange konnte Adam McWaters das nicht aushalten und war gezwungen den Markplatz zu Verkaufen. 1860 wurde der Marktplatz zu einem Preis von 100Galleonen an die Hexe Kaylin Sawyer verkauft. Kaylin Sawyer erkannte das Potential des Marktes und erkannte auch die Marktlücke. Anstatt auf dem Markt Stände mit Zauberer Artikel zu verkaufen, verwandelte sie ihn zu einem Lebensmittelmarkt. Von 1861 an war es den Hexen und Zauberern möglich den kompletten Einkauf auf dem Markt zu erledigen. 1900-1996 Mit der Zeit wurde der Markt in der ganzen Welt als Delikatessen Markt bekannt. Der Besitz des Marktes wurde in der Familie weitergereicht. Von der Pleite im 18.Jahrhundert war nichts mehr zu spüren. Der Markt blühte wieder so wie am ersten Tag. Mit der Zeit wurden die Stimmen lauter, man sollte den Markt umbenennen. Die Hexen und Zauberer empfanden den Namen Markt der wundervollen Wunder nicht mehr Zeitgemäß und empfanden auch die Pleite im 18.Jahrhundert als Schande für den heute wieder prächtigen Markt. Doch diese Stimmen wies die Familie Sawyer zurück. Man sollte sich besser mit diesem Geschichtlichen Teil auseinander setzen und man könne den Aufschwung des Marktes als Wunder bezeichnen. 1997-1999 Während der erneuten Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort, wurde der Markt weitestgehend zerstört. Die Sawyer´s konnte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Und sie kämpfte gegen Voldemord. Die Enkelin von Kaylin Sawyer, Elizabeth Sawyer kämpfte mit ihren beiden Kindern an der Seite des Orden des Phönix. Doch leider verlor sie während der Schlacht ihre Kinder. Das eine verstarb, dass andere wird immer noch vermisst. Nach der Schlacht kehrte sie zurück in die Winkelgasse. Dort baute sie den extrem Zerstörten Marktplatz wieder auf. Zwar kleiner und mit einem Lagerhaus und mit einem Verwaltungshaus. Aber man erkennt noch die Geschichte dieses Marktplatzes. Heute Heute ist der Marktplatz in der ganzen Zauberer-Welt bekannt. Die Köstlichkeiten und besonderen Lebensmittel kennt man auf der ganzen Welt. Neben den leckersten Kürbiskuchen und Fleischsorten findet man dort auch allerhand skurrile Köstlichkeiten. 2015-04-27_14.09.57.png|Markt der Wundervollen Wunder (Ohne TexturePack) Foto1/4 2015-04-27 14.10.06.png|Markt der Wundervollen Wunder (Ohne TexturePack) Foto2/4 2015-04-27 14.09.09.png|Markt der Wundervollen Wunder (Mit TexturePack) Foto3/4 2015-04-27 14.08.49.png|Markt der Wundervollen Wunder (Mit TexturePack) Foto4/4 Anmerkungen 1 | • Der Markt der wundervollen Wunder wird unser Wissens nach nicht in den Büchern erwähnt. Auch dass es einen Marktplatz in der Winkelgasse gibt ist uns nicht bekannt. Quellen 1 | 03.05.2015 | Bild | Projektleitung Craftcal Magic Minecraft 2 | 28.04.2015 | Text | Projektleitung Craftcal Magic Minecraft (Niklas G.) Andere Sprachen Data Craftcal Magic Minecraft D:6001-123552 > Projektleitung Craftcal (Diskussion) 14:32, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Leben Kategorie:Einkaufen Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Winkelgasse (Diagon Alley) Kategorie:Verzeichnis